And Loyalty for All
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: I converted the story into HTML format, reads a lot easier! Kendra kills Vegeta's mate. She becomes a slave of the Saiyan Prince... Can she escape?
1. Out of the Army and into Slavery

And Loyalty for All

Chapter One – Out of the Army and into Slavery

Kendra ran through the corridor, sweating like a pig already. This wasn't a drill; their planet was under attack by some kind of aliens. She got to the radar outpost and looked at the control panel. The northern rocket turrets suffered the heaviest losses, so she got into her car and drove through the underground tunnels to get her fellow soldiers some backup. Halfway the tunnels she screeched to a halt when she saw the walls crumbling down.

"Shit!" She got out of the car and climbed the pile of rocks in front of her. She was nearly there. It didn't take her long to get the picture inside the rocket turret; the controllers fled like a bunch of cowards as soon as the first pilot was hit. His dead body was lying on the ground in front of his seat.

"Damn you," she whispered. She moved him aside and got into his chair.

"Let's kick some alien ass!" The screen she was looking at had broken glass all over it and she cleared it. She took the controls and started shooting at whatever alien spaceships were attacking her. She was one of the best pilots around; the only reason she didn't get here earlier was that she had just returned from a mission and was in the middle of her debriefing when the aliens engaged.

"You bunch of fuckfaces," she cursed while clearing the horizon one ship at a time. "Mess with my planet and you mess with ME!". Spaceships from her own planet were retreating over her head, she had to be careful not to get carried away and hit them as well. She saw how one of the bigger ships was being pursued by an alien ship.

"Oh no you won't," she shouted and fired. The alien ship exploded and she felt the ground shake when it hit the ground.

"They're getting too close," she thought. "How the hell can there be so many of them? We're not at war with anyone right now."

A new sequence of hostile ships appeared and she shot them down. One of the ships had the chance to shoot though; the turret got hit and lost one of the two barrels on top.

"Goddamn you!" She had to shoot with the left barrel now her power was down by fifty percent. Then things started to happen in slow motion: a ship came flying towards her and she recognized it immediately. It was Marshall's, he was the son of the General and he was in deep shit. Two alien ships were in hot pursuit and he obviously couldn't shake them off. At the same time she saw one of the aliens, who got out of his exploding ship in time to survive, fly towards her turret in rage. He fired a huge energy blast at her and in a reflex movement she wanted to turn on the energy shield to protect herself.

"No," she thought. "Once I turn that thing on I can't shoot anymore and I must save Marshall's ass. We can't afford to lose him."

She directed the left barrel to the two alien spaceships and fired twice. Both ships exploded the moment the turret was hit by the energy blast. She was literally blown away and lost consciousness before she hit the ground.

She woke up in the dark. She couldn't see anything, but it was cold and her body was pretty frozen. She sat up and checked her body for injuries. She found a bandage around her left wrist, but beside some bruises she seemed to be okay. Then she heard a door open and she covered her eyes from the bright light.

"Finally awake, I see. So you're the one who cost us hundreds of ships and pilots."

She got up and looked at the man who walked in. He was a little taller than she was and had long, black hair that was standing up in a spiky haircut. His dark eyes pierced into hers with a cold glare.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked him.

"I'm the one who shot you… You little bitch! Have you any idea what you have done?"

"Who attacked our planet?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"That would be Frieza."

"Frieza? No way, he'd never… We have a treaty with him!"

"As if he cares! Your planet is history, you little runt. He blew it up."

She almost collapsed and fell to one knee.

"Sapphirion… gone?"

"Serves you right," he said aggressively and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the cold, stone wall of her cell.

"You killed my mate! You deserve to die very slowly and painfully."

She didn't even look at him when she groaned: "Go right ahead. You'd be doing me a favour."

He let go of her and she fell to the floor coughing. He looked down on her and said: "No. I have a better purpose for you. Since you've killed my mate, you will keep me company from now on."

"In your dreams!" she shouted, trying to get up. He put his knee into her back and pushed her to the ground. She tried to look over her shoulder but didn't succeed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She felt a short and intense pain between her shoulder blades, as if he shot her with something.

"That's your slave collar. It's a small device that will explode whenever you try to escape." He let go of her and she got up.

"Now follow me."

He led her out of her cell and through several corridors. He opened a door and pushed her into the room.

"These are my quarters. I expect the place to be clean when I return." He shut the door and she heard him lock it.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled and pounded on the door. "Let me out of here!" Then she stopped, realising no one would bother to listen.

"A slave… Damn." She looked around and was shocked to see the coldness of this place.

"Not what I call a cosy place to live…" It was a large place though; two large bedrooms with kingsize beds, a very well equipped bathroom, a swimming pool, a kitchen… She opened another door and saw a small bed, cleaning gear and a closet.

"Guess this is my place." She opened the closet and saw some overalls. "How trendy! Does he really think I'm going to wear that stuff?"

She left the room and took a closer look at the door.

"A time lock, huh? Great." She decided not to clean the place. She didn't feel like it at all, and what could he do if she didn't: kill her? She couldn't care less. She'd rather die than stay here for the rest of her life. She sat down on the bed and slowly dozed off.

She woke up because of the pain. It felt like she was falling apart! She opened her eyes and saw him standing there while she was crawling on the ground, shaking with fear.

"So you didn't clean it, huh? This is the first and last time I warn you: you will obey me or else I will leave the device this way twenty four hours a day."

"Stop it…" she groaned. "PLEASE…" He turned the switch on the remote control and she fell down, trying to catch her breath.

"You worthless piece of shit. You'll clean the place tomorrow. Now get your sorry ass into the kitchen and make dinner."

She obeyed him as fast as she could. Her back ached like someone drilled a hole in it. How the hell did he do that? It wasn't just pain she felt during the attack, it was an overwhelming fear as well. She completely lost the ability to think, all she felt was intense pain and fear. Still dizzy she prepared his dinner.

"At least you can cook," he said sarcastically. "My last slave was a lousy cook." 

"What… happened to her?"

"What do you think?"

"You killed her because she was a lousy cook?"

"No. I transferred her to Frieza's personal harem."

She looked at him in shock.

"Stop looking at me that way." She averted her eyes and stared at the ground. He laughed. "Don't be so fucking afraid. I would never send you to Frieza, so stop worrying. If you obey me everything will be okay."

She looked at his face and it almost seemed as if he tried to be friendly.

"I never answered your question, did I? I'm Prince Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyans."

"Prince Vegeta…" She heard that name a lot when the Sapphirians were negotiating with Frieza, but she never actually met him. She heard many stories about him, and they weren't very pretty. She shivered.

"My name is Kendra," she responded. He laughed again.

"Wrong. You're a slave now, you have no right to have a name. Great Galaxy, how come you're so ignorant?"

"I'm not ignorant," she mumbled angrily. He rose from his chair and looked at her with the same cold glare as earlier that day. He stared her down and said in a soft, threatening voice: "You'll be whatever I want you to be, slave. From now on you'll be my housecleaner, masseuse, cook, but above all you'll be my servant. Got it?"

"Yes," she sighed. He hit her so fast that she only realised what he did when she hit the floor.

"AND you'll address me as Sire or Your Highness." He shook his head. "You have a thick skull, haven't you? Go do the dishes. I'll call for you when I need you."

She got up slowly and touched her nostrils. Blood. I have to be careful with him, she realised. Damn, how fast he had hit her! She never even saw him move! She went to the kitchen once more and got to work like a good slave. But inside her mind she tried to figure a way out of here…

"Slave!"

She ran out of her room and walked towards the sound of his voice. He was sitting on the sofa, his eyes were closed.

"Fill the bath and call me when it's ready."

"Yes, Sire." She went into the bathroom and prepared a hot bath. After that she went to get Vegeta.

"It's ready, Sire."

"Good." He walked to the bathroom and she followed him.

"Help me with this," he said as he begun to take of his armour. She gave him a hand and almost collapsed.

"Damn, that thing is heavy!"

"Of course it is," he said impatiently. "Now take off the rest as well."

She tried not to blush as she proceeded to strip him, but forgot all about her shame when she saw his tail. She didn't say anything about it though, just stared at it for a while. Vegeta got into the tub.

"Perfect!" he said surprised. "Seems I have underestimated you."

"I figured you'd like it hot, Sire."

He looked at her but didn't reply. He closed his eyes and commanded: "Wash me, slave."

She couldn't help blushing now and was glad his eyes were shut. She rolled up her sleeves and got to it. He sat up when she was done.

"Rub my shoulders."

She put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them slowly.

"Geez! What have you done today? They're hard as steel!"

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to, slave. For your information, I've been training. It's normal that they feel this way, it'll wear off in a couple of minutes."

She continued and found out that he was right; his muscles were literally softening under her caring hands. She couldn't help admiring his body, he was in top shape. She cut herself off at the moment she realised she found him attractive. Damn me, he's the bastard that took away my freedom and dignity! I should hate him for what he did. Without knowing it, she squeezed harder than she meant to and her hand slipped. Her nails scratched him and blood started to come up from the cuts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

"Didn't you?" He turned around and grabbed her wrists. "You must be trying to figure out how to escape, all slaves do when they're new at the job."

She looked him in the eye and said: "You're right, Sire. I DO want to escape. But I realise all too well that hurting you is not my ticket out of here."

He turned his back to her and said: "Continue."

She massaged him for over half an hour and her arms were aching when he told her to stop. She got him a towel and rubbed him dry. He put on a bath robe and just stood there, staring at her.

"Take off you clothes," he suddenly said. She backed away, looking frightened. He took out the remote and showed it to her. She shook her head. "No. No, please don't."

"Relax. I asked you to take off your clothes, not to do a striptease and give me a blowjob. Just take them off."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I'm telling you to," he said, getting angry. "Or do you want me to take them off for you?"

She turned her back to him and slowly started to take off her clothes.

"All of them," he said when she stopped halfway. A tear was running down her face when she stood there naked.

"Turn around." She turned around, trying to cover herself up with her hands and arms.

"Put your arms down." She put them down and looked at him furiously.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing to you?"

"You're humiliating me!"

"I am not. I just wanted to see what you really look like."

"You're going to rape me, aren't you?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're a mean bastard, that's why!" she yelled. She was crying now.

He smiled. "Stop crying and put your clothes back on. Wake me at six tomorrow morning."

She grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathroom. She got into her bed and covered herself with the blanket, still crying. She couldn't fall asleep, she was too afraid he would come to her to force her into things she didn't want to do.


	2. Training Time

Chapter Two – Training Time

She looked at the little clock that was next to her bed. Five o'clock. I might as well get up and clean the place, she thought. It'll take my mind off the fear.

At six she walked into Vegeta's bedroom. He seemed to be sound asleep and looked pretty harmless.

"It's waky time, you fucking bastard," she whispered as she approached the bed.

"Your Highness?"

He opened his eyes immediately and she startled. He got out of bed – totally naked, of course – and walked into the bathroom.

"Get me breakfast," he growled on his way out.

"Yes, Sire."

She got everything ready for him; she ate an hour ago and wasn't hungry. She wasn't supposed to eat at the same time as he anyway. He got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I want to talk to you, slave."

"Have I done something wrong, Sire?"

"Kind of. You seem to think about me as some kind of psychopath. I'm telling you, I'm not but I can be if I want to. Next time I ask you to do something, ANYTHING, just do it. Question my intentions again and I WILL send you to Frieza so he can use you in any way that he likes. Now, do you understand me?"

"Yes… Your Highness."

"Good. I see you have already cleaned the place. I'll be back at noon, until then you may do as you please as long as you don't leave this building. If you do, the device in your back will explode."

"May I come with you, Sire?"

He looked surprised because he didn't expect her to ask him that.

"Why would you want that?" he asked her.

"I would get lost instantly when I go wandering around this place. I thought that maybe you could show me around? Please?" She looked at him with the sweetest, innocent face one could imagine.

Vegeta growled: "Alright, but if you try to escape I'll blast you myself." He got into the bedroom and got dressed.

"Follow me, slave."

They went through several corridors, until they got to a huge door.

"Come here," Vegeta said. He put his hand on her back and pressed a few buttons on the remote. She felt as if a heavy weight fell off her shoulders.

"This is the door to the outside world," he said while sliding his keycard through the slot. The door started to open and daylight poured over them.

"Welcome to planet Frieza, slave."

She looked at a miraculous view: the building they walked out of was in the middle of the mountains. The environment was breathtaking.

"Wow," Kendra sighed. "It's beautiful."

Vegeta walked towards a big arena where several other warriors were training.

"You'll stay here as long as I'm training. Try to escape and I'll send all of them after you."

"I won't, Sire, I promise." She sat down right outside the arena and watched him challenge another warrior to fight him. It was Nappa, his right hand, she had heard of him as well. He was a ruthless warrior, but lacked the intelligence that his Prince possessed. She listened to their conversation.

"Are you warmed up yet, Vegeta?"

"I don't need a warm up before fighting you, Nappa," Vegeta laughed. "Now let's get started, I don't have all day to stand around waiting."

Nappa flew at him and Vegeta blocked his punch.

"Who is she?"

"My new house slave."

"It's not customary to take them outside."

"Shut up, Nappa. I'm in charge here," he flew at Nappa and kicked him in the face, "and I'll do as I please."

"Alright, keep your shirt on. I just wondered." Vegeta disappeared and grabbed Nappa from behind. He whispered something in his ear and she saw Nappa grin.

"So she used to be a rocket turret pilot, huh? Not bad for a girl."

"Are you going to linger on about her all day, Nappa? I thought we were fighting."

They continued the fight in silence, until Nappa said: "I heard Cumbrine will land here tomorrow."

"Is she now?"

"She's dying to see you again."

"I can imagine that," Vegeta said arrogantly and punched Nappa in his stomach. Nappa roared in anger and kicked towards Vegeta's head. Vegeta put out his arm and blocked the kick.

"You're getting slower everyday, Nappa. Let's finish this. I don't want to fight an old bat who can do nothing but talk all day."

Nappa flew at Vegeta in anger, but Vegeta disappeared and Nappa looked around surprised.

"Where the hell did he go?"

Vegeta reappeared right above him and hammered him into the ground with a double-fisted blow. He fired a huge energy blast right after and landed at Kendra's side of the ring. He stood very still, upright and proud. Kendra had to admit she was impressed by his fighting skills.

"Any more challengers?" No one volunteered. "I thought so," he said softly. He got out of the arena and said: "Let's go." They walked back into the compound and Vegeta turned her security device back on. She sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Sire. Where are we going now?"

"Indoor training grounds. You'll see."

They entered a big hall with all kinds of sporting equipment.

"Wow!" she shouted. "This is great!"

"Shut up, slave." He took off his armour and shirt and told her to wait.

"May I train, Sire, please?"

"Hmpf. As long as you don't get in the way, fine."

They both started warming up. Kendra got to the gymnastics department and did a couple of backflips and saltos. She didn't notice that Vegeta stopped training and stared at her as she proceeded. She did one of her favourite routines and got into a rush of happiness. God, how she missed this! She used to train with weights when she was a pilot, but before she became a pilot she used to be a gymnast. There were days she trained from dawn till dusk.

"Holy shit," she heard Vegeta whisper and she stopped in the middle of a jump.

"Did I do something wrong, Sire?"

"How the hell do you do that? You can't fly like us and you sure have no ki control."

"This is nothing. You should have seen me a couple of years ago, your Highness. I was in the top ten of the Southern Galaxy Gymnast Competition."

"You have many talents, slave. Is there any more you want to tell me?"

"No, Sire."

"You're lying, but I'll find out eventually, slave." They both continued their training and got out of the training hall right before noon. Kendra walked with a bit of a limp.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Probably stretched a tendon, it'll be okay."

He shook his head and walked back to his quarters.

"I had fun, Sire, thanks for that."

"Get me some lunch. You may take a shower when I'm done."

"Yes, Sire." He took a shower first.

She prepared his lunch and did the dishes afterwards. Then she got into the bathroom and took off her clothes. The hot water felt good and she washed herself thoroughly. She sung to herself softly like she was used to.

"You seem rather cheerful today, slave," she heard Vegeta say. She startled because she didn't hear him enter the bathroom, but then smiled and thought to herself: I'll get back at him for what he put me through last night. She turned of the shower and got out of the cabin. Water dripped onto the floor. Vegeta stared at her body as she gracefully walked over to the sink, where the towels were hung.

"I only have one reason not to be happy, I won't let that get in the way. I'll get my freedom back eventually." She slowly started to rub herself dry and deliberately did it in an erotic fashion.

"Stop that, slave."

"Stop what, Sire?" she asked him innocently.

"I know what you're up to and I don't like it. You're a slave, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"Always one more time… Your Highness."

He flew at her and grabbed her by her throat. Lifting her up, he growled: "I have killed servants for less, slave. I will not tolerate your insolence anymore."

She put her fingernails into his arm and scratched him until he bled. It didn't have any effect at all.

"You don't even feel it… do you?" she groaned.

"I do, but I don't care." He let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"Don't make me punish you anymore, slave. I'm getting sick and tired of it." He pulled the switch on the remote and she started screaming in agony. He left his quarters, leaving her crawling naked on the bathroom floor. She passed out after half an hour, bleeding from her nose and mouth.


	3. Revenge and Revealing the Truth

Chapter Three – Revenge and Revealing the Truth

She woke up late in the afternoon, aching all over. She felt as if she had had the beating of a lifetime. The son of a bitch, she thought. That's it. He's going down no matter what. I don't care about my own life anyway, so why waste any more time?

She got to her feet and got dressed. She went looking for something she could use as a deadly weapon, but didn't succeed.

"Damn," she sighed. "This is getting pretty hopeless." She leaned back to the wall in her small room and felt a weird bump in it.

"What the…" She pressed against it and a secret passage appeared. She found a light switch and turned it on. She looked into the tunnel and decided to explore it. When she proceeded, she suddenly understood it. These tunnels ran through the walls of the compound! Now she saw why the ceiling in Vegeta's bedroom was asymmetric, there was a small cave with a peephole. He must have had a bodyguard when he was young, she thought. He probably never found out since his guardian angel was able to move around the whole compound unseen. This is great! She walked on and found a bigger cave in which all kinds of stuff were stored. Warrior outfits, daggers, shuroken… and the key to the time lock so she could get out any time she wanted! She moved some clothes and one of the daggers to the secret entrance and hid them. She looked up with a determined look on her face. Dig your grave, Vegeta. I'll take you out and then I'll get out of this dump.

He returned late in the evening and she made him dinner. He didn't say much, apparently his thoughts were somewhere else. She tried to avoid looking him in the eye, afraid that he would somehow find out what she had in mind for him.

She got to her room as soon as he dismissed her and put on the warrior outfit. She stuck the dagger in her boot and went up the small cave to see what Vegeta was up to. She watched him get undressed and get into bed. She waited two hours just to be sure he really was asleep, then she snuck out of her room and silently made her way over to Vegeta's bedroom. She took out the dagger and slowly approached the bed… She looked at him while he was sleeping. How could such a bastard look so vulnerable and innocent when he was asleep? He turned to his other side in his sleep and she froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but he was still asleep, facing her now. She decided to cut his throat and lifted up the dagger to strike as hard and fast as she could. The moment she struck, his eyes opened wildly and he grabbed her wrist just in time. She never stood a chance. He broke her wrist so she had to let go of the dagger. He formed an energy ball in his hand and brought it up to her face.

"Finish it," she said. "You win, Prince."

He hesitated and slowly put his hand down. The energy ball faded and the room went dark again.

"You wish," he said. "It's an easy way out, isn't it? You fucking loser."

She grit her teeth when he let go of her wrist; it hurt like hell.

"Think of a way you can make this up to me," he said. "Convince me to let you stay; if you don't, I'll send you to hell and you'll wish you had never been born."

She was stunned. "But…"

"Shut up and go get some sleep."

She got up early the next day, still confused that Vegeta didn't kill her for what she tried to pull off. He looked at her wrist while he was eating his breakfast and said: "I'll get something to cure that wrist. I can't use you if you don't have both your hands."

She looked at him with a sad look on her face and nodded. Without saying anything, she started to clean the table with her left hand. He put his hand on her shoulder and said: "Get some rest." She couldn't take it anymore and started to cry softly as she walked to her room. He called her back because he noticed.

"More tears? Why?"

"Because I'm a failure," she sobbed. "I figured there were two options last night: either you'd die or I would. Either way, I wouldn't be here anymore. But I still am! I can't do this! I'm not a slave and I never will be!"

He sighed and made her sit down.

"I can understand you feel this way, but there's a reason you're here. I'll be honest with you just this once, woman. I didn't kill you because you killed my mate."

"What? That doesn't make sense, does it?"

"It does. Our marriage was an arranged one, we didn't love each other! But according to the Saiyan laws I had to be faithful to her. She took away my freedom… I had to act like I was furious about her death, but I wasn't. You set me free. I saved your ass right before Frieza blew up Sapphirion and hid you here, because he'd never find you in my quarters."

She looked at him in surprise, tears were still running down her cheeks.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not."

"So you treated me like a slave while you should be thanking me for what I did!"

"You're still a slave. I can't change that."

"Can't or won't?" she asked in a sharp tone.

"Both. If I do, Frieza might find out and kill us. Don't think I don't care about you, woman. I do. But right now I can't change anything for you."

"Could you… well, be just a little bit less strict?"

"I could, but I won't. You should be acting like a slave, that's the only reason I'm treating you the way I do."

"Right…"

"I'm going to get you some medicine. Wait here."

"Yes, Sire." She didn't even notice she said it. She was shocked to hear the truth. She was still sitting at the table when he returned.

"Take this. You will feel better instantly."

She took the pill and swallowed it. She did feel better and carefully moved her wrist. It was fully healed.

"Wow."

"Fill the bath, slave. I'm getting a visitor tonight, so I have to look like a god!"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Sire." She filled the tub and washed him again. She knew now that he was perfectly able to wash himself, but he loved to be touched by someone else. She could see him relax while she was working on him.

"Sire, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you love her?"

He looked at her, but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me my curiosity, Sire."

"You're forgiven." He grinned. "I love her body, I know that for sure. I think I could get to love her. She's a real piece of work."

He sat up and she started to rub his shoulders. He groaned content.

"It's going to be a great day, slave. I want you to prepare a top quality dinner tonight to impress her. She'll be here at six."

"Yes, Sire."

"I'll get you some appropriate clothing, instead of the ones you're wearing now."

While she was working in the kitchen to prepare dinner, he went out for some time. He called her when he returned.

"Put these on." She went to her room and changed. Then she went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Stylish! Thank you, Sire."

"You look great. Now help me with my royal armour." She helped him change and was impressed by the result.

"You DO look like a god, Sire," she whispered.

He smiled briefly and then walked to the door.

"I have some business to take care of. Remember we'll be here at six, I expect dinner to be ready then. You'll serve us tonight." 

"Yes, Sire."


	4. A Visitor and a Conspiracy

Chapter Four – A Visitor and a Conspiracy

She could see why Vegeta liked her as soon as Cumbrine walked in: she was a true Saiyan warrior and her body was perfect in every single detail. Kendra bowed when they walked in.

"Is she new?" Cumbrine asked Vegeta.

"She is. She's only been here for a couple of days, she was captured on Namek."

Namek? Kendra thought. Bullshit. Seems he doesn't want to tell her the truth.

"I thought Namekians were green?" Cumbrine asked.

"She just happened to be there at the time, her home planet used to be Sapphirion."

"Guess she's homeless now," Cumbrine grinned. "Too bad Frieza destroyed it though. It was worth a lot of money."

"It was. But let's not talk about that, I want to know what you have been up to lately."

Kendra led them to the table and served the entrees.

"Enjoy your meal, Sire, my lady." She retreated into a corner of the room and waited. In a way she envied Cumbrine; she knew where this whole thing was going, she wasn't stupid. Laughter hit her ears as the prince and Cumbrine were talking about a mission on Yardred two years ago. She sighed softly and was glad when Vegeta dismissed her after serving them for three hours straight. She went to bed but found out that she couldn't sleep. Would I… she thought. No, that would be a horrible thing to do. She couldn't resist though and she went up to the small cave to spy on Vegeta and Cumbrine. They entered the bedroom fairly soon.

"I can't believe it has been so long," she heard Cumbrine sigh.

"Me neither, but I had no choice." She saw how he started kissing her. Cumbrine let herself fall onto the bed and undressed herself. She stripped Vegeta and pulled him onto the bed aggressively.

"Close your eyes, my Prince," she said. She worked almost his entire body with her hands and tongue. She took his penis into her mouth and sucked. Kendra saw Vegeta's hands clawing into the pillows as she increased the pace. After a while Cumbrine stopped and mounted him. He opened his eyes and looked up to her, his hands on her hips. Then Kendra almost had a heart attack when he looked up to the ceiling, right where the peephole was. It seemed like he looked her directly in the eye, but that was impossible! The hole was covered with one way paint on his side, he wasn't able to see it. Would he know she was up there? He kept looking at the ceiling until he sat up and put Cumbrine on her back. He thrust her like an animal, it didn't take long before he came. He kissed her and then rolled off of her. He laid on his back and she curled up next to him. Vegeta stared up to the ceiling and gave Kendra the chills. He knows, she thought. Shit, he'll send me to Frieza! I can't even blame him if he does… She got back to her room and tried to get some sleep. To her own surprise she fell asleep almost immediately.

She woke up at half past six and walked to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. When she was done, she heard something behind her and turned around. Vegeta stood there, looking grumpy as always at this hour.

"Good morning, Sire." She tried not to sound guilty and avoided to look at him.

"I'm going to train. Get Cumbrine breakfast as soon as she wakes up."

"Yes, Sire."

He walked out without another word. Kendra sighed and had to sit down for a moment. So he didn't know, she thought relieved. Thank Sapphire for that.

Cumbrine woke up around ten and asked her: "Where did Vegeta go?"

"He went training, my lady."

"I should have known," she sighed. "Breakfast, slave. And make it quick."

Kendra served her breakfast and cleaned the table after she was done. Cumbrine left and Kendra decided to follow her through the tunnels. Vegeta wouldn't be back before noon anyway. Cumbrine walked to the wing where low class warriors were living.

A Super Elite visiting a low class warrior? Kendra thought. This should be interesting.

Cumbrine entered one of the small houses. Kendra heard her yell: "Radditz! Where the hell are you?"

A Saiyan came out of the bathroom; he had the longest hair Kendra had ever seen.

"Cumbrine!" He ran over and embraced her. They kissed passionately.

"And?" he asked her anxiously.

"It's working. He still wants me," she grinned.

"Who could blame him," Radditz said, looking jealous.

"Stop complaining, dear. As soon as he's gone, I'll be Saiyan Princess since I'm the strongest warrior then."

"This better be worth it," Radditz growled and buried his face in her neck.

"It will be, I ensure you," she giggled.

Kendra ran back to Vegeta's quarters. They wanted to kill him! She went looking for him in the indoor training hall but he wasn't there. She decided to wait in his quarters. Looking at the clock every half a minute, she jumped up as soon as Vegeta opened the door.

"Sire! You have to get out of here, you're in grave danger!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cumbrine wants to kill you!"

He started laughing.

"That's preposterous! She'd never do any such thing! Now shut up and fill the bath."

She grabbed his arm and yelled at him: "Goddamn it Vegeta, listen to me! She doesn't love you, she's Radditz' companion! They want to kill you so she can take over the throne!"

"Bullshit. Radditz is dead, he died on a mission on planet Earth."

"He has pretty long hair for a dead guy." Vegeta froze.

"What did you say?"

"He's ALIVE, Vegeta. Cumbrine just went to visit him. She told him that everything is going according to plan. Your life is at stake here!"

A huge explosion prevented them from saying any more. Vegeta got hit in the head by a large brick and passed out. Kendra was still standing and hesitated. She didn't HAVE to save him, after all. She could take the remote and get out of here without him…

"Kendra…" she heard him say. "Get your ass out of here NOW!"

She ran towards him and reached him right in time. She threw herself upon him to protect his body with her own as the next explosion took place. She felt pieces of brick wall hit her, she was bleeding all over from small cuts. But she was alive. She picked up Vegeta, who was bleeding from the wound on his head and startled when she saw his back. It was one giant wound and it bled really badly.

"I've got to get you out of here," she mumbled. The room was on fire, but she could still reach her own room. With Vegeta on her shoulder she ran through the tunnels, hoping to find a way out.

"Vegeta, wake up! Please wake up!" She had stopped in front of some kind of valve door and put Vegeta down for a moment.

He slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was unfocused, but she had to try.

"Where is the remote, Vegeta? You have to turn the damn security device off, I can't get you out of here like this."

He tried to reach down his pocket but failed. Kendra put her hand into it impatiently and got the remote.

"Turn it off."

He put his hand on her back and at the same time pushed some buttons on the remote. She took the remote from him and picked him up again. She got the key she also used for the time lock in her own room and opened the door in front of them.

"I was right," she whispered. "This is the escape route." She ran up the stairs in front of her and got into the spaceship that stood there. She put Vegeta on the nearest bed and went looking for a first aid kit. When she finally found it, Vegeta was standing up next to the bed.

"Regeneration tank," he said. She could barely hear him.

"Help me." She put her arm around his waist and dragged him to another room. She looked at the weird device that looked like a giant aquarium.

"Take off my clothes and put me in there." She did as he told her and hooked him up to the machine. Then she closed the door and pushed the activation button on the control panel. The tank flooded and Vegeta was soon floating peacefully.

Kendra left him and went to the bridge.

"Let me see how you work, baby," she whispered. "You're going to get us out of here."


	5. Finally Free?

Chapter Five – Finally Free?

Two days passed. Kendra was in the regeneration room and observed Vegeta's body. He was nearly healed and awake already. She put her hand against the glass and smiled. A light flashed at the control panel and she turned the machine off. The liquids were instantly sucked away and she opened the door.

"Feeling better now?" she asked.

"I do."

"I found new clothes in here, I put them there for you."

"Where am I?"

"A spaceship. We're on our way to a safe place."

"And what might that be?"

"An outcast and pirate planet. We have no choice. They'll never find us there."

"Us? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Face it, Vegeta. I'm not a slave anymore. We're no longer on planet Frieza. All you can do is kill me, but if you wanted to do that you would have already done so. So get over it. We're equal now."

"I'm still a Prince," he growled.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Vegeta. You can go your own way as soon as we land, but I strongly suggest that you stick with me for a while. For your own safety."

"We'll see about that."

"Would you get some clothes on? I know you like to show yourself off, but…" She laughed out loud.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

She ran out, still laughing.

"When will we arrive?" Vegeta asked her. She was sitting at the control panel, he stood next to her.

"A few hours at most. Will you take the controls for a couple of minutes? I'm going to change."

He took the controls and she changed. He looked at her in amazement when she walked back in.

"What the hell is that for?"

"I figured this is more appropriate for an outcast planet," she said, turning around. She was wearing leather pants and a tank top. A long leather coat rested on her left arm.

"Really I have no idea who put these clothes in here, but she sure had good taste. She must have been your bodyguard for years when you were young."

"She was," Vegeta replied.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid, woman. I don't know her name, but I could feel her presence all the time no matter how she tried to hide it. She somehow disappeared when I reached the age of twenty-one. The one who assigned her probably killed her because she had become useless."

"How nice," Kendra shivered. "She protected you for many years and what does she get? Dead. Your race is truly a savage one sometimes."

"You should know! Do you consider it normal to spy on people while they're having sex?"

She didn't know what to say.

"I… So you did know?"

"I could feel your energy right through the ceiling. You were aroused and you were jealous."

She blushed. "Was not."

"Stop lying, it's pathetic. Take the controls and get us landed."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she said as she took the controls.

"Hmpf." He turned his back to her.

She couldn't resist. "If you knew, then why didn't you do something about it?"

"I was kind of in the middle of something!"

She looked at his back and began to laugh.

"Now who's lying? You got aroused because I was watching, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?"

"You should be thanking me then," she giggled. "That was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever seen."

"That's enough, woman!" he yelled and turned around furiously.

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Don't push your luck," he growled and came up behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. He brought his head down and whispered: "The security device is still inside you and I don't need the remote to turn it back on."

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Don't forget I saved your life, Vegeta."

"Huh! I saved yours as well, we're even."

"True. But you have no right at all to try and manipulate me now. I'm a free person, you have no power over me."

"You may be right. But don't mock me, woman. I won't hesitate to hurt you next time you do."

"Don't take it all so personally, Vegeta. I was only joking." 

He took his hands off her shoulders slowly. They were silent the rest of the journey.

"We're going to land, Vegeta." Kendra started the landing procedure and watched the outer world on her screen. It was a dark planet they landed on. She felt how the ship was being secured and got out of her chair.

"Let's go."

They got out of the ship and she took a deep breath.

"Great. Now let's find a place to sleep. Follow me." They walked through several small streets and arcades. Vegeta almost bumped into her when she stopped abruptly.

"Now what?" he asked irritated.

"Trouble," she whispered. He looked past her and saw a group of warriors right in front of them.

"Them? No way, I can take them with one hand tied behind my back."

"Trust me, you can't. Let's wait and find out what they want."

She put out her hands to show she was unarmed.

"New in town, huh?" one of the warriors said. "You look like an interesting lady to me… I could make a lot of money out of you."

"Thanks," she said. "But I'm already spoken for." She pointed to Vegeta.

"He doesn't look like much of a pimp to me," the warrior continued. "You're coming with me."

"No she's not," Vegeta snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are, rookie?"

"Are you calling me a rookie?" The warrior looked Vegeta in the eye.

Shit, Kendra thought. Now he's done it. They're mind controllers, doesn't he know that?

Vegeta stood there, without moving an inch. The warrior kept staring at him and Kendra saw how Vegeta clenched his fists. Soon he started to shake, but still he didn't give up. Blood dripped to the ground from underneath his gloves.

The warrior looked surprised when Vegeta slowly stepped forward.

"Man, he's a tough one!" the warrior yelled. "Alright, if you want to play it that way." He turned to Kendra and entered her mind easily. She screamed. Vegeta flew towards the warrior, but Kendra jumped in between them.

"Don't," she groaned. "He can kill me… any time he wants."

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta cursed. "Don't you have any idea who we are?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's all here in her mind."

"I demand to talk to your boss. You have no right to treat us this way."

"Right? Ha! That's a good one! I like your style, prince. Come with me."

"Do it," Kendra whispered. They followed the warrior and entered a bar. Behind the bar was a trap door. Suddenly they were in a large room. A man sat at the end of the table, obviously their leader. Next to him was a man in a dark cloak. He hid his face in the shadows of his hood.

The warrior pushed them forward.

"Look what I found, Master. A fallen prince and his dishy companion."

"Well well, what a coincidence. We still have a vacancy in the Flesh Factory, don't we?" He laughed out loud.

Kendra was desperately looking for a way out, but they didn't stand a chance with mind controllers all around them. Then she noticed the man in the dark cloak. He whispered something in the leader's ear.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked her.

"My name is Kendra. What's yours?"

He laughed again like a madman. "She sure has spirit!" The man next to him pulled down his hood and cried: "Kendra! You're alive!"

She took a closer look at him and almost fainted. "Marshall?" He embraced her as if he never wanted to let go.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "You escaped? But how?"

"I was literally blown away when the planet exploded. Master Roshi picked me up and took me in. I'm head of the defence department of this planet now."

"Why didn't you just return to…"

"To nothing, you mean? Everything is gone, Kendra. I figured I'd better go my own way from now on."

"I see…" She let go of him. "What are you going to do with us?" She looked at Master Roshi.

"Marshall will find you a place to stay. We'll find you a suitable job as well."

"Thank you," she said and bowed. "I have one request."

"Which is?"

"Prince Vegeta is to stay with me the whole time. He's my bodyguard since many seek to destroy me."

"Fine with me."

They left the room and Marshall took them upstairs. He opened the door and they entered a small bedroom with two beds in it.

"You can stay here as long as you want. Do you need money or anything?"

"We have money," Vegeta answered and sat down on one of the beds.

Marshall turned to Kendra and said: "We have a lot of catching up to do. Will you dine with me tonight?"

"We'll be glad to," Vegeta said before Kendra could even think of an answer. She couldn't help herself and smiled when she saw Marshall's disappointed face.

"See you tonight then," he said and left the room. Kendra walked over to Vegeta and punched him playfully.

"That was so rude!"

"See if I care. You proclaimed that I'm your bodyguard, fine. I'm sworn to protect you even from your own stupidity."

"What do you mean by that?"

He grinned silently.

"You don't like him, do you?"

He shook his head. "I can see why you think he's cute, but he's not your type."

She laughed out loud. "Now who's jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just telling you the truth."

"We'll see about that. Behave yourself tonight, will you?"

"I can't promise that I will." He took off his shirt and laid down on his bed.

Kendra yawned and got into bed as well.

"You don't snore, do you?" she asked Vegeta.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I can't hear myself when I'm asleep."

She smiled and dozed off.


	6. Life as an Outcast

Chapter Six – Life as an Outcast

Marshall picked them up at six and took them to a restaurant. He looked at Vegeta and asked him: "You're a fighter, aren't you?"

"You bet I am."

"I think Master Roshi is going to ask you to be his new champion. I heard you weren't affected by the mind controllers… Very odd."

"It's just a matter of control, it's not that hard."

"I have never heard of anyone who could resist them before. Anyway, Kendra, I would like you to be my partner in the defence department. Then you don't have to worry about employment and money anymore. You see, everyone on this planet works for a Master. Most of the activities are illegal, of course, since we're all outlaws here."

"You aren't," Kendra said.

"I am."

"What could you have possibly done?" Vegeta sneered.

"I designed a new defence system for the planet. Because I helped outlaws, I became one myself."

"New defence system? What kind?" Kendra wanted to know.

"Err… You remember the Sapphirion system?"

"Yes."

"I made some modifications, following your comments on the flaws in the system. It worked out pretty well."

"You stole my ideas?" she said angrily.

"He did become an outlaw," Vegeta grinned.

"I'm sorry, Kendra, but I thought you were dead. At least your knowledge would live on."

"Yeah right." She sighed. "You're forgiven," she said. "At least I'll be able to figure out how the system works, since I was its original creator."

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"I know. Vegeta, will you excuse us for a second?"

He rose from his chair and went to the bar where he could still see them.

Marshall sighed. "What about our engagement?"

"Yeah, what about it… You thought I was dead. What did you do in the period I wasn't there?"

"I told you."

"Alright, let me put it in plain English for you: how many women have you fucked while you assumed I was dead?"

"Kendra! I would never…"

"Yes you would. Don't lie to me, Marshall. I know you too well. So?"

"Just a few… Kendra, I'm really sorry but I'm just a man. I was hurting."

"Sure you were."

"What about you?"

"None. And I regret it."

"You and Vegeta didn't…"

"We didn't. But for as far as I'm concerned, the engagement is off, Marshall. Things have changed." She gestured to Vegeta that he could return, thus ending the conversation.

"Had a nice little chat, you two?" he asked. "Kendra, there must be some place fun in this town. You want to go out tonight?"

"Yes. But I have to buy myself some new clothes first."

"I'll join you then," he said smiling. Marshall left, disappointed once again.

"Yes. I think I finally got it right," Kendra said while she was in the dressing room.

"I'll be the judge of that," Vegeta said on the other side of the curtain. She walked out.

"Ta-daa."

"Wow."

Kendra wore black boots with high heels, a short black skirt and a black and blue top. Her sleeves were made of panty material and reached up from her wrists to her upper arms. She looked HOT.

"Let's get out of here before someone jumps you," Vegeta said. "That's including me."

"So you like it?"

"That's an understatement."

"What about you?"

"I figured I look good enough already, let's not overdo it." He still wore the dark blue gi Kendra gave him inside the spaceship.

"You're right. No matter what you wear, you'd still be your adorable self," she grinned. They walked out and went looking for a club. It didn't take long before Kendra heard a familiar song and they burst into the place.

"This looks pretty okay, don't you think?" she asked Vegeta. There were several bars, small stages on which exotic dancers were doing their thing and they had an incredible laser show going on.

"I guess this will do, yes," Vegeta replied. "What's the strategy?"

"What do you mean, strategy?"

"Do you want to get drunk, do you want to dance, or do you want to get into trouble?"

"That's not a strategy! That's simply what happens everytime I go out!"

"I forgot to mention 'get laid'," he added.

"I'll put a question mark on that one," she said quickly. "Let's get a drink first."

Of course that wasn't just one drink, since Vegeta got them into a drinking contest. Kendra lost on purpose.

"If I win, I'll be so loaded I can't dance anymore," she shouted. "That would be a waste of the evening."

"Go right ahead. One of the stages is vacant."

Overconfident because of the booze, Kendra climbed the stage and started dancing. She soon had a whole group of young men gathered around her. Vegeta enjoyed the show sitting at the bar. The crowd was cheering her on, going wild as she seduced them with her hypnotizing moves. One of the guys tried to grab her leg and to put his hand under her skirt, but she kicked away his hand with a fluent movement and waved her finger at him. He burst out in laughter and apologized after. She was having the time of her life.

An hour later she let herself fall onto a stool next to Vegeta.

"That was great," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I need a pitcher of water!" she yelled at the bartender. "I'm dehydrated!"

She took the pitcher and started drinking without even bothering to ask a glass. She emptied half of it before putting it back down.

"Now, Vegeta. Will you dance with me?"

"Are you sure you're willing to take that risk?"

"I like living on the edge, especially when I'm drunk," she smiled. "I saw you turn down several women, I figured you were waiting for the right one to hit on you."

"In that case, lead the way." They walked to the middle of the dancefloor and the DJ just put on a new record. Let's say it's comparable to Push It from Salt N Pepa.

"You lucky bastard," she said. "That's one of my favourites."

They started to dance and got carried away with the beat. They enjoyed the feeling of their bodies so close together. Kendra pulled some moves on him that were obviously meant to arouse him. He responded by seducing her and succeeded because she never expected him to be a good dancer.

"Holy shit, you're good. No, you're great!"

"I'm only warming up," he grinned. "How long do you think you can last?"

"Not much longer," she admitted. The next song was a slow one.

"Thank Sapphire for that," she sighed and put her arms around his neck. They continued dancing close together. She shivered when she felt his breathing in her ear.

"I feel a sudden urge to get out of here," she whispered. "Let's go."

He took her in his arms when they were outside and lifted her up. He flew back to the bar where they rented their rooms and entered through the window. He put her down gently and looked at her. She couldn't move under his intense gaze. She closed her eyes and lifted her face towards his. They kissed; slowly and careful at first, but with more passion as they proceeded. She stripped him faster than she had imagined possible and then slowly started to take off her own clothes. He watched impatiently as she unzipped her boots, bending over right in front of him.

"Damn you," she heard him growl. He grabbed her ass and tore off her clothes. They fell onto one of the beds and he quickly crawled on top of her. She put her arms around his waist and put her fingernails into his back. He groaned in the back of his throat and started to kiss her neck and shoulders, working his way down to the inside of her thighs. Her hands were clawing into the blanket as his tongue proceeded between her legs and found her clitoris. Her breathing went faster and faster and she came within two minutes. He lifted himself up and looked at her. Then he thrust himself forward and entered her. She gasped as she felt him inside of her. They moved slowly, enjoying every second. After a few minutes he pulled her up so they were both sitting. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently. She froze as she felt the pleasure spreading through her whole body, then put her hands on his upper legs and pushed herself up. His penis almost came out, but she let herself slide back just in time. He closed his eyes and shivered underneath her. They moved back and forth again, increasing the pace. She pressed herself against him aggressively and saw him come. Breathing heavily, she fell backwards.

"Damn, that was fantastic," she sighed.

"Do you think we're done yet?" he asked her.

"Aren't we?"

"Turn around." She did and felt his lips on her shoulders. He worked his way down again and got her horny in no time.

"Okay, we're not done yet," she panted. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her up. She was on her hands and knees. He pushed his hips forward to enter her once more. He didn't bother to build up the pace but just went as fast and hard as he could for a minute. Then he stopped.

"More," she begged. "Please don't stop." He pulled back and went back and forth slowly, almost pulling it out every time he retreated. Then he took it out for real and laid down on his back.

"Your turn," he said. She mounted him hungrily and brought down her hand behind her back. She saw the surprised but pleased look on his face as she carefully rubbed his testicles. She moved back and forth for a while and then got off him. She kneeled down and gave him a blowjob he would never forget. She mounted him quickly when she felt he was nearly coming and finished it on top of him. He pushed his head into the pillows ferociously and roared when he came.

"Now are we done?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know about you, but I certainly am done for now." Tears ran down the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," he sighed.

She rolled off him and landed on her back. She reached out her arm and he put his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and whispered: "I know you're lying, Vegeta. You're not the kind of person that cries after having good sex."

"This wasn't just sex, woman," he said almost angrily and turned his back on her. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"What the…" She stared at his back and tried to figure out what had gotten into him all of a sudden. The sun was already rising when she finally fell asleep.


	7. Changes

Chapter Seven – Changes

She woke up because someone knocked on the door. Vegeta was gone.

"Shit. Give me a minute," she shouted and put some clothes on. She opened the door.

"Marshall!"

"Good morning, Kendra," he said smiling. "I thought I'd pick you up and show you around your new working place today."

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? I just got out of bed."

"So I see. Sure, take your time."

She got into the bathroom and while taking a shower, she thought: "Where the hell did he go and why? What went wrong last night, Vegeta?"

She followed Marshall to his car and they drove to the command centre of the defence department.

"I realise this isn't as luxurious as you're used to, but we have a lot of potential here," he told her. "Oh, by the way, Master Roshi hired Vegeta. He'll be defending his Master's honour tonight."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Training at Master Roshi's. He wanted to be left alone today."

"I noticed," she mumbled.

"I'm sure you want to watch the fight, so I got us tickets. Front row."

"Great," she said, but she didn't mean it. Marshall put her in Oversight where she spent the rest of the day monitoring incoming ships. While rubbing her lower back she looked at the clock. Almost done, she thought. Man, my back is killing me.

Marshall walked in.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Did you have fun?"

"It was a pretty boring day. But hey, I don't get impressed easily. I'm used to be a pilot, this is so different from what I did a couple of months ago."

"You're not a soldier any more, Kendra. Those days are over. You're a Supervisor now, just like me."

"Guess I need some more time to get used to that."

"We'll eat at the arena," Marshall decided. "I'm dying to see what that Vegeta is made of."

"It'll be quite a show, I promise," Kendra said. "I can't imagine there's anyone in the entire universe stronger than he is."

"We'll see about that."

The arena was huge and surrounded by some kind of unbreakable transparent material. Lots of people came in and settled down. Marshall greeted Master Roshi and invited him at their table. The moment he sat down, they heard a loud roar from the arena. They saw some kind of dragon-like monster enter the arena in a blaze of fury.

"Uh-oh," Marshall said. "Looks like they couldn't restrain him any longer."

"Who could blame them," the Master commented. "That thing is a killing machine!"

Kendra watched the dragon as it made his way to the middle of the arena. It started roaring furiously.

"This is going to be a good betting night," Master Roshi said. "Bring out my champion already!"

Vegeta stepped into the arena and looked at the creature in front of him. He didn't look too good; his gi was torn and Kendra could see bruises on his shoulders and back. Wondering what he had been doing all day to get messed up like that, she clenched her fist under the table and prayed that he would be able to take this monster.

He stood still and waited. The dragon noticed him and immediately charged in. Vegeta didn't even bother to move. The dragon fired an energy blast from its mouth and hit Vegeta in the chest. It took a while before the smoke cleared.

"Damn," Marshall cursed. Vegeta was on his back and seemed in trouble to get up. "What the hell is wrong with him?" he asked Kendra. "I thought he was a fighter!"

"He is," Master Roshi answered. "Shut up, Marshall and watch what he's doing."

The monster flung its tail towards Vegeta and tried to sting him with it. Vegeta dodged and waited, but didn't attack. The dragon got pissed now and charged again. Vegeta got hit by its claws and blood started to drip from his side.

"That's convincing enough, Vegeta. Now finish him."

Marshall looked at Master Roshi with a surprised look on his face.

"You told him to pretend he was losing?"

"Of course! That guy can make me a lot of money, but not if everyone already knows he's going to win."

The dragon hammered Vegeta with its tail and Vegeta flew towards their side of the arena. The transparent material cracked when he hit it.

"Impossible," Marshall whispered. "That stuff is unbreakable…"

Vegeta glanced at Master Roshi and saw him nod. Then he fell down on one knee and waited for the dragon to come for him.

"Oh shit, he's going to do it right in front of us," Marshall said, obviously scared out of his pants. The dragon approached, running towards them. Vegeta waited until the last possible moment and threw himself forward with amazing speed. He literally buried his fist in the dragon's chest. The dragon roared in agony and shook Vegeta off. Vegeta grabbed the dragon's tail and flung him over his head. The ground shook as if an earthquake was happening and a big crater appeared. The dragon was out of sight.

"Did he finish him?" Master Roshi asked curiously.

Vegeta jumped into the crater and a few moments later the dragon flew upward, crashed into the ceiling and fell down again. Vegeta caught the immense creature on one hand and looked at the three of them with a cold glare. Then he threw the creature down, it was as dead as a doornail.

He left the ring and walked to the table they were sitting at. The injury on his side wasn't bleeding anymore though the cuts were inches deep.

"Is that what you had in mind?" he asked Master Roshi.

"Perfect, perfect," the Master answered. "Even Marshall fell for it, very convincing."

Kendra looked at Vegeta but he didn't even seem to notice her. Instead he looked at Marshall briefly and then backed away.

"That guy scares me sometimes," Marshall said. "But I guess you found yourself a suitable champion, Master."

"I most certainly did! We have to celebrate, Marshall. You two will be my guests tonight."

"Thank you, Master," Marshall said. They followed him to the afterparty.

"Damn, I feel a little underdressed here," Kendra said.

"Oh, no problem, my dear," Marshall said. "You'll find something suitable upstairs. The dressing room is on the second floor."

"I'll go change then," she said.

Damn this is weird, she thought. Vegeta didn't even look at me, like I don't exist! I have to find out what happened to him. She went upstairs and walked into the dressing room. She almost forgot her worries as she saw the huge amount of stylish clothes. She chose a black dress with a low-cut back and silver glitters all over it.

"Well well, look what we have here," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw Vegeta standing at the door.

"Vegeta! Finally! Can we please talk now? I really want to know what went wrong last night."

He looked at her as if she was talking Japanese. "What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"You don't remember?"

"Really I have no idea who you are."

"Damn it Vegeta, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me." He looked at her angrily. "I never met you, I'm sure."

"Think again," she said, getting angry too. "We slept together last night."

He smiled.

"Certainly I would remember that, wouldn't I? Don't flatter yourself, woman." He turned around and walked away, leaving her with even more question marks in her head.

She went downstairs and saw Marshall talking to some people.

"Kendra… You look dazzling," he said.

"Thanks. Marshall, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. Excuse me," he said to the others and walked with her.

"Something's wrong with Vegeta," she said. "Do you know what happened to him this morning?"

"This morning? He went to see Master Roshi and then prepared himself for the fight tonight. I didn't notice anything strange about him."

She shook her head. "He didn't recognize me, Marshall. I'm telling you, something's wrong here."

"Hey, he got hurt pretty bad. Maybe he's suffering from temporary amnesia or something. It'll wear off as soon as he recovers."

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed. Marshall put his arm around her shoulders and said: "I want you to meet some people from the defence department, are you coming?"

They disappeared into the crowd.

About an hour later she watched Vegeta walk down the stairs and being welcomed by a cheering crowd. But he wasn't looking at them; his eyes turned cold and he locked his glance onto Marshall. People got in the way though, and Vegeta was pretty much jumped by several beautiful women who desperately wanted his attention. Kendra turned her back on him: she had seen enough.

"I'm going home, Marshall. I've got a terrible headache."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No, I'm fine. See you tomorrow."

"I insist, Kendra. I'll walk you home, it's a beautiful night."

"Alright then."

They walked out after saying goodbye to Master Roshi.

"Kendra, forgive me for asking, but are you sure our engagement is off? I really miss you."

"Marshall, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this now," she said. "I need time to think things over."

"I…" He was interrupted by two men who jumped out of the alley in front of them.

"Wow! He's loaded AND he's got a fine lady with him," one of them said.

"Hand over your wallet, dude." The other guy approached Kendra and wanted to grab her wrists. She backed up, kicking off her high heels in the process.

"Run, Marshall," she said. "Get help." She blocked the guy's punch and kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the wall.

"Damn it, you bitch!" The guy drew a sword and attacked her while the other guy sneaked around her and grabbed her from behind.

"Let's see how well you fight without your legs, missy," he growled.

She saw how the sword flashed up in front of her and cursed. Then all of a sudden the sword was gone.

"What the…" The guy looked at his empty hands.

A bright light flashed and an energy beam hit him.

"Whoever you are, show yourself or I'll break her neck!" the guy that still held Kendra called out.

"Go right ahead, I don't care about her." Vegeta appeared out of nowhere. He turned to Marshall and asked: "Are you okay?"

Kendra felt the guy's grip loosen a bit and slammed her elbow into his gut. The moment she put her head down, she felt something fly by and turned around. The guy was lying on the ground with the sword planted in the middle of his face.

"Too much of a weapon for those guys anyway," she heard Vegeta say.

"Thanks, Vegeta," Marshall said.

"Go home. I'll be watching." He took off into the dark sky.

"I can see why you wanted him as a bodyguard," Marshall said, still shaking. "He was right in time."

"You hired him as your bodyguard?"

"I did."

"But he hates you!"

"Not anymore, I guess."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you did this, Marshall, but I will find out eventually."

"Why are you so determined to accuse me?"

"Because you changed, Marshall. I knew you were jealous, but you have no right to manipulate Vegeta to get your way."

"I'll be the judge of that. I hold his life in the palm of my hand, Kendra. Be careful with what you decide. I'll let him live if you marry me, but if you don't…"

"You're a sick bastard, Marshall. I'll never marry you! I'm sure Vegeta would rather die than live under your control for another minute!"

"You know what? You're probably right. Then I'll have to deploy plan B." He whistled loud and once more a bright light flashed. Kendra was knocked out by Vegeta's energy beam and the world went black.


	8. Captured by a former fiancé

Chapter Eight – Captured by a former fianc

She woke up in some kind of cell. Marshall walked in a few moments later.

"I will ask you one more time, Kendra. Marry me."

"Never, you fucking bastard."

"Really, think it over, Kendra. There's nothing I couldn't give you. Why refuse?"

"Because I don't love you, Marshall! Because you're a lying son of a bitch and because I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"That's interesting. I thought you refused because you fell in love with Vegeta."

"And what if I did?"

"Why won't you save his life by marrying me? You do care about him, I know that."

"I already told you."

"You don't understand what I can do to him, do you? You see, I sedated him and put a chip in his head. Tonight its only function was to block part of his memory, so he would forget all about you. But what will happen to him if I block his entire memory? I've been doing some reading on the Saiyan race lately, and it seems they have evolved from being a truly savage people to a somewhat more sophisticated form. The only reason Vegeta could feel affection for you is because of his intelligence and life experience. So I'll take that away, and he will fall back into an earlier form of evolution."

"What are you saying?"

"He will become no more than a wild animal, trusting nothing but its own instincts. And since you won't marry me, I think I'll put him in your cell, so he can butcher you."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Hey, if I can't have you, no one will have you. Enjoy the rest of your life, Kendra, for it will be rather short."

"I'd rather die at his hand than look at your ugly face for another second," she growled.

"Suit yourself," Marshall sighed. "Farewell, Kendra."

"Burn in hell, Marshall."

He left the cell. Shortly after, she heard a scratching noise from the other side of the wall. She backed away and watched how two hands clawed right through the brick wall in front of her.

Here he comes, she thought. I am so dead.

Vegeta burst into her cell and roared when he found out that there was no way out. Then he looked at Kendra, who froze instantly. She feared the fire that was burning inside his black eyes… He looked mad. He flew at her and threw her against the wall. She fell down and screamed. She decided to keep her eyes closed and not to move an inch no matter what he did. She felt how he landed right next to her and poked her to see whether she was alive. He brought his face close to hers and she felt his breathing on her neck.

I have to think of something to get through to him, she thought. He has a strong mind, he can probably shake off the effect of that stupid chip. If only I knew how! Maybe some cues will do the trick.

She lifted up her face to his and their lips touched each other. Vegeta backed off immediately and grabbed his head.

Thank Sapphire, she thought. This might actually work.

"Now, Vegeta, will you dance with me?" She slowly walked towards his back. He shook his head violently, as if he tried to get rid of it. She put her hands up and started rubbing his shoulders like she used to do when she was still his slave. She heard him growl in the back of his throat, but he didn't try to stop her. After a couple of minutes she whispered: "I feel a sudden urge to get out of here. Let's go." He turned around and looked her in the eye. It was frightening; she expected him to kill her the second she let her guard down. Then he put his arms around her and slid his hands over her back.

Scared thoughts ran through Kendra's head. What the hell is he doing? she asked herself. This instinct thing is not telling him to have sex, is it? Damn it!

Vegeta buried his face in her neck and she heard him inhale her scent. He collapsed right after and his body started to shake.

"Vegeta!" she cried.

"Don't… be… so… fucking… afraid!" he roared and grabbed his head again.

"I'M PRINCE VEGETA!"

His trembling wore off gradually and Kendra kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"Vegeta?" She reached out her hand and he grabbed it to get back on his feet. Then he finally recognized her.

"Great Galaxy! Kendra! Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little. Can we get out of here now?"

He fired an energy beam to the door and melted it away.

"Oh no you don't," Marshall said. He had been watching the whole time and pressed a button on the control panel. He saw the nuclear explosion and clenched his fist.

"Die, idiots."


	9. A Whole New World and the Renewal of a B...

Chapter Nine – A Whole New World and the Renewal of a Bond

Years had gone by. On a planet in the Northern Galaxy, a ship landed and a man with a dark cloak and a hood on came out slowly, as if he was very old and had to be careful not to stumble and fall. He was instantly surrounded by a group of warriors with drawn swords.

"Identify yourself, old man."

"Let me talk to your leader and I will," the man answered.

"Maybe you have a hearing problem. I said identify yourself."

"What are you going to do if I won't, rookie?"

"That's it! You're dead meat!" The warrior attacked faster than the eye could see, but the man in the dark cloak was even faster and blocked the sword by kicking the warrior's wrist away.

"Damn, you sure are fast for an old guy," the warrior said and attacked again.

"Stop that, you moron!" a clear voice suddenly sounded. "Lay down your weapons, all of you!" A female warrior had just landed and stepped forward. A smile appeared in the shadows of the man's hood as he saw her tail.

"I'm Kendra, Princess of the Saiyans. I have seen your fighting style before. Who are you?"

"I'm the one who made you who you are," he answered and slowly took off the hood. The group of warriors fell to one knee as they looked at his face.

"The Prince has returned!"

Kendra started to laugh. "You bastard, I thought you were dead!"

"I was. Someone decided it wasn't time for me to leave this world yet."

"Before we celebrate, you have to answer one question."

"I know what your question is, Kendra. I'll answer it later. Right now, I'm starving."

"Have it your way! Let's celebrate!"

"What's with all the swords?" Vegeta asked her on their way to the throne room.

"They look cool, don't they?"

"That's a lousy reason to carry a weapon and you know it."

"Okay, I confess. The royal guards carry swords because you once saved my life with one."

"I'm touched."

She smiled. "Still can't believe you're back."

"Can't believe you took Frieza out, I was planning to take care of him myself."

"Sorry, guess I beat you to it…"

"I see the Saiyan traditions haven't changed while I was gone."

"They sure haven't… It's your turn to ask me to dance with you."

"Dance for me, Kendra."

She rose and seduced him with her moves once again. They were soon half-naked and sweating. They looked at each other and flew to Kendra's quarters.

"Now will you answer my question, Prince?" she asked impatiently.

"I thought we were here for another reason," he said.

"We'll get to that as soon as you tell me how I became a Saiyan."

"You remember our first night together, don't you?"

"I sure do."

"The reason I cried was because I made you a Saiyan that night… Saiyan royalties have the ability to change their mates' race, to protect their own bloodline of course."

"Then why were you crying? I didn't mind."

"Partially because of the enormous decrease in my power. But also because I didn't expect it to happen the first night. I didn't do it on purpose, Kendra. It just happened."

"What are you saying?"

"We were meant to be together, Kendra. I can only change one person during my life. And since I was sent back from the dead and you took over the remainders of my kingdom…"

"When did all this occur to you?"

"To be honest, I already knew when you saved my life back on planet Frieza."

She sighed. "So now what?"

"Well, I thought it would be fun if I let you in on another Saiyan tradition… that of marriage."

She looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Do you know the ritual?"

She nodded and embraced him. She shivered when he bit her in her shoulder and did the same thing to him. Then they let go and wiped the blood off their shoulders. Their hands found each other half way.

"With my blood I'll serve and protect yours until the end of days. Strong in battle, strong in our hearts."


End file.
